1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies for creating a file using a Personal Computer (PC) and the like, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating an edited image file.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Along with development in PCs, memories, and the like, an amount of data semi-permanently possessed by a user is increasing geometrically. Recent PCs constructing a variety of interfaces may facilitate to transmit/receive data to/from peripheral equipments, and also have a function for editing video data having been stored therein.
For example, PCs may read video data embedded in a hard disk drive (HDD) or video data stored in a Universal Serial Bus (USB) peripheral device, edit the read video data into a new file useful to the user, and store the edited new file.
The foregoing discussion in the background section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.